2.1 CONTRACEPTIVES
The primary purpose of most contraceptive products is the prevention of pregnancy. This goal has been accomplished by a variety of means such as providing a physical barrier to prevent contact between sperm cells and ova [i.e. with condoms, cervical caps or contraceptive "sponges" (described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,871 which is hereby incorporated by reference]; altering the estrogen levels of the female with oral contraceptives so as to prevent the female from conceiving; and surgical sterilization procedures.
One of the most readily utilized contraceptives are condoms (otherwise equivalently referred to herein as prophylactics). Condoms have been known for decades to be reasonably effective in preventing conception so long as the condom maintains its physical integrity and, thereby, provide the physical barrier which keeps sperm within the condom sheath. Condoms also are known to provide a physical barrier to certain disease causing agents which might otherwise be passed along from one partner to the other during intercourse. To date, no other contraceptive device, composition or method is believed to provide the same degree of protection by physical barrier against transmission of infectious agents during intercourse as do condoms.
In principal, condoms have changed very little over the years. New materials and configurations have been utilized so as to improve characteristics as to strength, form (relating to their use as a male prostesis), the incorporation of spermicides for additional contraceptive activity and, in some cases, the addition of anti-bacterial or anti-viral effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,548 describes a spermicidally lubricated prophylactic and method for making the same wherein the lubricant causes the migration of the spermicide throughout the rolled prophylactic. It is asserted that this configuration enables manufacture and rolling of the prophylactic prior to the application of the spermicide.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,446,860 and 4,332,243 each discloses male and female (diaphram or cervical cap) prophylactics which includes a rupturable reservoir containing a medication which is released by mechanical pressure on the resevoir. The medication comprises antibiotics, antibacterials such as trichomonacides, moniliacides and, additionally, contraceptive (spermicide) compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,675 discloses a prophylactic which includes a spermicidal ring structure on the prophylactic. This ring is stated to include a spearmicide such as ricinoleic acid, p-diisobutylphenoxpolyethoxyethanol and boric acid.
To date, however, the art has not disclosed any means other than the use of pharmacological agents in combination with a male or female barrier contraceptive or other prophylactic device for control of sexually transmissible disease causing agents.